


Что нужно сказать, когда просишь персик?

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, thy'la
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Кирк знал тогда, и в этом знании, как ни странно, не было ни капли горечи, что он приобрел себе моногамного партнера очень надолго, может быть, на всю жизнь. В конце концов, положение капитана обязывало прекратить метаться или… Без или. Кирк был чертовски доволен собой. Но к тому, что Спок очень быстро освоится в новой роли и безо всякого предупреждения возьмет на себя их семейное будущее, Кирк оказался не готов.





	Что нужно сказать, когда просишь персик?

«Как же все это началось?» - подумал Кирк. Приступ рефлексии застиг его внезапно и мог свидетельствовать либо о дурном предчувствии… Либо (да, Ти, да!) о возрасте, который Кирк не признавал и намеревался в глаза не видеть столько времени, сколько получится, а после этого – еще пару лет. До уплытия в космос на персональном цинковом шаттле. И эпитафией на капитанской пластине будет: «На х.. он вертел ваш возрастной ценз!» А Спок позаботится, чтобы надпись была нанесена без купюр. Да.

Так вот, с чего же все началось? Нет, как началось у него со Споком, он помнил великолепно, как все поводы для самодовольства. Формально Спок был равен ему по статусу, так что этических проблем у Кирка не возникло. Возникли было чисто технические, но он с блестящей изобретательностью с ними справился, чем и был горд по сей день. 

\- Спок… Ты такой красивый… Невозможно удержаться, - бормотал он в восхитительно плоский зеленый живот, довольный, как сладкоежка, запертый в кондитерской. Спок тогда упустил случай сделать ответный комплимент, и спустя пару недель – когда у старпома внезапно начался его первый Пон-Фарр - Кирк понял, почему. За неделю вынужденного отпуска он получил десятилетнюю дозу комплиментов, совершенно нецитируемых, мышечных релаксантов и узкоспециального жизненного опыта. 

\- Что, теперь я ни в чем не смогу тебе соврать?   
\- Нет, капитан.   
\- И ты всегда будешь знать, что делается в моей голове?   
\- Увы, капитан, мне жаль, но в определенном смысле, вы начали первый…  
\- А я ничего не буду чувствовать, пока ты мне не транслируешь?   
\- Для произвольного контакта необходимо быть пси-полжительным гоминидом, а вы – человек. Капитан, я прекрасно понимаю, что, инициируя половые отношения, вы не были готовы к тому, что это за собой повлечет, и я не снимаю с себя ответственность за вашу слабую информированность. Ваш характер…  
\- Спок…  
\- …Предполагает интуитивное, а не логическое обоснование решений, поэтому, если вы захотите разорвать ментальную связь, я обращусь к старейшинам расы за помощью…  
\- Спок!  
\- С другой стороны, я не гарантирую, что последствия для вас…  
\- Спок, - Cказал Кирк, кладя ладонь на губы своего теперь уже не только помощника. – Как ты там называл по-вулкански брачные отношения?   
\- «Тхила», но это приблизительная упрощенная транскрипция.  
\- Спасибо, тхила, - C чувством сказал Кирк. – За информацию. 

Оглядел сидящего в позе «руки-по-швам» на кресле старпома и завершил с удовольствием: 

\- Все-таки ты очень красивый. Ни у кого такого нет. А у меня – теперь есть.

Кирк знал тогда, и в этом знании, как ни странно, не было ни капли горечи, что он приобрел себе моногамного партнера очень надолго, может быть, на всю жизнь. В конце концов, положение капитана обязывало прекратить метаться или… Без или. Кирк был чертовски доволен собой. Но к тому, что Спок очень быстро освоится в новой роли и безо всякого предупреждения возьмет на себя их семейное будущее, Кирк оказался неготов. 

***

-Что полагается сказать, когда просишь персик? – Невозмутимый, как фотография газового гиганта, Спок сидел верхом на джимовой спине и считывал какую-то совершенно никому неинтересную гадость с трикодера. 

Джиму не хватало всего пары сантиметров до тарелки на столике, а подвинуться он не мог: Спок весил прилично, к тому же заплел ногу о ножку койки, поскольку «Джим, ты отвлекаешь меня своим мельтешением». Кирк, который полагал свои действия не «мельтешением», а изящным разводом на пару часов в кровати, был обескуражен, к тому же он и правда не знал, какие-такие вулканские заклинания требуются при инвокации персиков. 

\- Ради бога, Спок, неужели просто нельзя дать мне персик? Умираю от жажды.   
\- Это вряд ли. К тому же думаешь ты не о персике. 

Кирк стал думать интенсивнее. После двухсуточной вахты картины безудержного секса надо было представлять осторожно, избегая соблазнительных образов постели, подушки и особенно «переспать», но Кирк старался.  
Спок беспокойно заерзал на нем. 

«Тхила, прекрати, ты вымотан.»

\- Вот еще! Хочешь, покажу, как я вымотан? Дай мне перевернуться…   
\- Эрекция у тебя от усталости.

Кирк заржал. 

-Нервное перевозбуждение…  
-Спок! Я всего-навсего хочу трахнуться перед сном. Это крайне простое дело. 

«Я просил тебя не использовать подобные определе…»

\- Теряем время, милый. Что же касается определений, то я прекрасно помню твои пон-фаррные откровения и могу их тебе прямо сейчас процитировать… 

«Не надо!»

-…Меня они поразили до глубины души. Ну, Спок, душа моя, я готов спеть, сплясать, обокрасть корабельную оранжерею, процитировать Шекспира или Устав задом наперед – что мне сделать, чтобы ты немедленно дал? 

«У нас проблема, Джим».

***

\- Учти, Боунз, – Cказал Кирк, когда за ним закрылась дверь лазарета. – Ты мне нравишься. 

Боунзовы брови поползли вверх. 

-Кроме того, я ценю тебя, как специалиста, и поэтому не хотелось бы, чтобы ты сейчас с воплями понесся в рубку транслировать в штаб-квартиру рапорт о переводе.

Маккоевы брови слились с маккоевской челкой. 

\- Так что, в случае чего, прежде чем кидать в меня тяжелыми предметами, учти – это была идея Спока.  
\- О господи,– Выдохнул Маккой. – Явно пора искать что-нибудь потяжелее. И кидать в Спока. Кстати, а где же сам зеленоухий генератор идей? Не в его характере прятаться за дверью.   
\- Замещает меня на мостике. Я подумал, что… В общем, что сформулировать его идею лучше мне. Деликатная формулировка избавит нас обоих от неловкости.   
\- Деликатная формулировка?.. Знаешь, Джим, я начинаю подозревать самое плохое. Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока не выложишь мне все. Деликатно. Ты ввел на борту сухой закон?   
\- Гм... Хм… А, черт все возьми! Боунз, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы спать с нами обоими? То есть, со мной и старшим... То есть, тьфу! Со Споком?! 

Боунз молчал.

\- Э-э-э, ну-у-у-у… Вот. Я это сказал. То есть, большую часть времени со мной, потому что у Спока… Понимаешь... Но и с ним – да, тоже… Когда у него… Слушай, я знаю, что вы с ним плохо ладите… Но, в конце концов, мы же через такое прошли вместе!

Боунз присел. Вытер лоб хирургической робой, чуть не выколов себе при этом глаз скальпелем. И сказал:  
\- Помолчи, а? Ты забыл добавить про годы дружбы и взаимопомощи, чтобы это прозвучало совсем уж дико. Я не знаю, кому колоть успокоительное – себе, или все же тебе, для начала. 

Кирк присел на пол у закрытой двери. Спросил:   
\- У тебя случайно интерком не включен?  
\- Ты вовремя вспомнил!  
\- Нет, ну мало ли… - Кирк захихикал. – А что, подключим команду к голосованию, все-таки я не совсем частное лицо. Мои личные дела должны отображаться в капитанском логе и все такое… Знаешь, - добавил он вдохновенно. – Вначале я хотел тебя напоить ну и… Просто затащить в койку… А Спок – представь – мне отсоветовал. Сказал, что профиль твоей личности резко неинтеллигибелен к навязанным решениям.

Маккой подошел к нему и сказал, глядя сверху вниз:   
\- Джим?  
\- М-м-м…   
-Ты засранец. Выметайся из моего лазарета на свой мостик. Я не хочу тебя видеть как минимум неделю.   
\- Но переводиться ты не будешь?  
\- Я подумаю над этим. Ну, вали, чего ты ждешь? 

Дверь за Кирком чмокнула, закрываясь. Потом снова открылась. Джим просунул в дверь голову и сообщил Маккою в согнутую спину:  
\- Боунз… Лео… А ты мне еще тогда нравился, в Академии… Но ты был такой серьез…

В лицо ему полетела метко брошенная роба.

***

Странно, до одури странно, что Боунз тогда не перевелся на другой корабль, его давно сманивали, например, на «Лукрецию», капитан этого фрегата при каждой встрече с его офицерами не уставал сулить Маккою лучший медперсонал из когда-либо собранных на звездном флоте. Но сейчас, спустя шестнадцать лет, анализируя сложившийся тогда пат, Джим подумал – а ведь в согласии, насколько это слово применимо к Маккою, наверняка сыграл какую-то неизвестную ему роль Спок. Как он убедил Боунза, какие аргументы привел? Раньше Джима более чем устраивал результат и он предпочитал не задумываться о средствах. А теперь он взял себе на заметку: зажать где-нибудь своего партнера – если понадобиться, то и буквально - и поинтересоваться: «Спок, тхила, ты правда тогда применил к Маккою незаконный мелдинг? Или это моя старческая подозрительность?»

Бесцельное любопытство – еще один бесспорный признак надвигающейся старости, подумал Кирк. Спок сидел рядом с ним в кресле второго пилота, и посторонний бы сказал, что лицо его абсолютно ничего не выражает. Как обычно. 

 

***

\- Что полагается сказать, когда просишь персик? – Спросил Маккой. 

Фрукт – гигантский, прохладный и истекающий соком - он держал в руке. 

Кирк, остановленный на самом интересном месте чертовски занимающего его в данный момент процесса, рассердился. В конце концов, чертов доктор может по-хозяйски сжимать его колено и посмеиваться при этом. Чертов вулканец, как всегда занятый своим чертовым чтением, может непочтительно держать его пальцами за мочку уха. Оба они могут на пару секунд заставить Кирка забыть, что все же… В некотором роде… На борту данного отдельно взятого корабля... Разморенный и размякший… Кто у нас капитан? 

Правильный ответ не подлежал сомнению. 

\- Доктор, а тебя устроит, - Сказал Кирк сквозь сжатые от непреодолимого желания рассмеяться зубы. – Слово …«НЕМЕДЛЕННО?!»


End file.
